


Two halves of a whole

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Lena and Alex become buddies, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Soulmates au where the name of your soulmate only appears on your skin after your first kiss.Or Alex is confused about her feelings for Maggie so seeks out Kara for advice but finds Lena instead.





	Two halves of a whole

Lena can't help but watch Kara as she sleeps, her face peaceful in the glow from the TV screen. Her hand itches to reach out and trace the soft line of her jaw, the curve of her brow, that little scar that she wants to know the story behind. But she resists, can't cross that line when Kara isn't aware. So she turns her attention back to the TV, the movie they'd been watching now playing silently in the background.

She only lasts a few moments before her eyes fall back on Kara.

How is she so beautiful?

A knock at the door of Kara’s apartment startles Lena from her thoughts and she looks back at Kara, relieved to find the blonde still sleeping soundly beside her. She contemplates leaving it unanswered, comfortable in her spot beside Kara but another knock takes that decision away from her, she doesn’t want the noise to wake Kara.

With a sigh she lifts herself from the couch, the blanket that had been in her lap falling to the side. A glance through the peephole reveals Agent Danvers on the other side, causing Lena to hesitate. What would the agent think of her being at Kara’s, especially when Kara is asleep? Taking a quick breath to calm her nerves Lena makes a decision and she opens the door.

"Lena?" There's surprise evident in Alex’s voice, Kara obviously hadn't mentioned their night to Alex. “What are you doing here?”

Lena tries not to fidget, "Kara invited me over for a movie night."

Alex looks beyond her into the apartment, "where’s Kara?"

Lena glances over to the couch where Kara is still curled up, her head resting on the back of the chair. "She fell asleep half an hour into the first movie and I didn't have the heart to wake her."

Lena looks back to Alex and is surprised when she sees a small smile on Alex's face.

"I can wake her if you want," Lena continues, "I'm sure you're here for a reason."

"No," Alex shakes her head, "let her sleep, she's been working too hard lately." She pauses and a frown settles on her face, "I'll just talk to her later."

"Are you ok?" She can't help but ask, sure that if something was actually wrong, Kara would want Lena to wake her.

"I..." Alex hesitates, "no, there was just something I wanted to talk to her about."

Lena is the one to hesitate then, but the thought of Kara spurs her on, "is it something I could help with?"

Lena sees the surprise flit across Alex's face, "no, it's ok, I don't want to bother you, it's nothing.”

Lena opens the door open in invitation. "I insist, I don't think Kara would want me to let you leave when something is clearly on your mind. You don't even have to talk, just stay for a drink."

Lena watches as she sees Alex think about her offer, the moment stretching, and Lena worries she's overstepped.

But then her nerves calm when Alex gives her a small smile and steps passed her into the apartment.

Alex grabs two beers from the fridge and takes a seat at the table, offering one to Lena who sits opposite her.

Lena keeps her voice low, doesn't want to wake Kara. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sees Alex think about it for a long moment before she finally answers, “have you met your soulmate yet?”

“Oh.” Surprise colours Lena’s word, she probably isn’t the best person to have this talk with. Lena’s eyes flick to Kara of their own accord. She definitely isn’t the person to being talking to about this.

Lena looks back to Alex and sees the surprise on her face, she knows her glance has been caught. “You and Kara?”

Lena blushes but she knows she has to be honest, if she wants Alex to trust her enough to talk to her anyway. “No but…” Lena pauses and looks back over at Kara, makes sure she’s still asleep, “I like her.”

When Lena’s eyes return to Alex, she finds her watching her with a smile on her face. “But you don’t know if she’s your soulmate?”

Lena shakes her head as she looks down, can’t keep eye contact as she talks, “we haven’t kissed, but I hope she is.”

“For what it’s worth, I think she likes you too.”

Lena’s eyes snap up to look at Alex, mouth half open in surprise as hope blooms in her chest. It takes a moment for her to compose her thoughts and Alex lets her, waits until Lena finds the words she wants to say. “I hope you’re right.”

Lena clears her throat then, eager to change the subject, Alex is the one who wanted to talk after all. “Why did you ask? About soulmates, I mean.”

Alex looks nervous as she plays with the bottle in front of her and now she’s the one who can’t make eye contact. “I met someone recently and I think I may have found mine.”

Lena smiles, “good for you.” She pauses when the frown stays on Alex’s face. “is that not a good thing?”

Alex shrugs and Lena doesn’t know where this conversation is going so she asks the obvious question, even if she already knows the answer, "so you haven't kissed him yet?"

"Her."

"Oh." Lena pauses, Kara had never mentioned her sister was gay. "Is that why you wanted to talk to Kara, not because you may have found your soulmate but because it's a woman?"

Alex nods, her fingernail working to peel the label of the bottle as she refuses to look up at her.

Lena pauses, "does it bother you that it's a woman?"

Alex's eyes snap to Lena’s. "No! I just...it's just unexpected, you know? I always thought my soulmate would be some guy, I never thought," she pauses, "but then I met her and it's changed everything."

Lena decides to change her questioning, “what's she like?”

Alex looks surprised before a smile settles on her face. “She’s,” she pauses, searching for words, "she's wonderful. She's so kind and strong and beautiful and smart and everything I didn't even know I was looking for."

Lena smiles too, "what's her name?"

"Maggie Sawyer, she's an NCPD detective, we met at a crime scene."

"She sounds perfect for you."

Alex laughs, "we do have a lot in common." She sighs, "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm scared," Alex admits, "she's important to me and I don't want to lose her."

"I'm probably not the best person to give advice considering my own soulmate situation," her eyes flick again to Kara and Alex smiles, "but if you want my advice? Talk to her, or just kiss her, let her know how you feel and see how she feels in return. And if the worst happens and she doesn’t like you back, at least you've discovered this new thing about yourself."

Alex frowns.

"Ok, maybe forget that last part for now, you two sound perfect for each other and you'll always regret it if you don't at least try."

“You think it’s that easy, just talking to her?”

Lena nods, “it’s the only way to know for sure.”

Determination sets in Alex's eyes, "you're right, I'm going to go see her now."

Lena’s eyes widen, she didn’t expect it to be that easy.

Alex stands suddenly, pushing back on the table, the chair scraping along the ground. They both freeze at the sound and look to Kara, worried it's woken her but she still remains sound asleep.

"Thank you," Alex says as Lena walks her to the door, their drinks abandoned and barely touched on the table.

Lena smiles, "good luck, Agent."

“It’s Alex.” She smiles and then winks at Lena, casts her eyes over to Kara with a raised eyebrow, "you too."

Lena blushes.

"Let me know how it goes?" She's invested now, wants a happy ending for her best friend's sister.

"I will." Alex smiles and Lena can see the excitement in her eyes as she turns and leaves, Lena now once again alone with Kara.

Lena debates from a moment, about what to do. She could just leave, she should, right? But she doesn’t want Kara to wake up confused and alone on the couch and that thought has Lena returning to the couch, settling back beside Kara as quietly as she can.

Kara sleepily blinks her eyes open. “Lena?”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” After all that, Kara wakes now?

Kara sits up and looks at Lena in the dim light. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, just needed some water,” Lena lies. She could tell Kara the truth, that Alex was here but that’d only bring up more questions that Lena can’t answer. And Kara would no doubt call Alex but with the way Alex just left, that excitement and determination, she doesn’t want anything to stop Alex from hopefully finding her soulmate.

“Sorry for falling asleep.”

Lena waves her off, “don’t worry about it, you were exhausted. Speaking of which, I should go so you can get some proper sleep.”

“Don’t!”

Lena’s eyes widen as Kara blushes.

“I mean stay, if you want. It’s late and I don’t like the thought of you going home alone.” Kara’s blush only darkens but there’s a shy smile on her lips now and how is Lena meant to say no to that?

“Ok.”

The smile gets bigger and Lena’s heart melts.

And then before Lena can stop herself, more words tumble from her lips, “have dinner with me tomorrow night?”

Kara’s eyes widen, surprise clear on her face. She opens her mouth to talk and Lena knows exactly what she’s going to say so she beats her too it, some of the hope and confidence she has for Alex flowing through her. “I’m asking you out on a date.”

The smile that spreads across Kara’s face is the most magnificent thing she’s ever seen.

“In that case I’d love to get dinner with you tomorrow night.”

Lena’s smile now matches Kara’s as her words register. Kara said yes! Kara wants to go out on a date with her!

Kara laughs as she stands, hand reaching for Lena’s to pull her to her feet too. “Let’s get to sleep then, because the sooner we sleep, the sooner it’ll be tomorrow.”

Lena blushes and lets Kara drag her to her bedroom, mind spinning with the fact that Alex had been right, Kara likes her too.

Lena goes to sleep that night with Kara in her arms, a smile on her face and hope in her heart.

xxx

A knock at the door startles Lena from her sleep and she feels Kara moving in her arms. And then she’s gone, Lena feeling the loss of heat and contact instantly.

“Kara?”

“Go back to sleep,” Kara says softly, already at her bedroom door, “it’s just Alex, I’ll go see what she wants.”

Lena sinks back into the warmth of Kara’s bed, hoping she’ll be back soon. But then the words click into place in Lena’s mind. Alex! Lena is out of the bed in an instant, she wants to know how Alex’s night went.

By the time Lena makes it to the living room, Kara has already invited Alex in and her next words surprise both her and Kara. “Where’s Lena?”

“Hey,” Lena says with a little wave as she steps closer to them. She notices the blush on Kara’s cheeks but ignores it for now, knows it’s because Alex has caught her staying the night but that doesn’t matter now, she needs to know how Alex is. “How did it go?”

The responding grin answers Lena’s question immediately.

“Really?” Lena asks excitedly as Kara looks between them, obviously thoroughly confused which Lena can understand, the last time Kara saw them together they were still on “Miss Luthor” and “Agent” terms.

Alex nods excitedly as she pulls up her sleeve, revealing thin black letters running down her forearm. And then Lena does the unthinkable, but she’ll blame the excitement she’s feeling for Alex plus all the love and hope she feels for Kara and she reaches out and pulls Alex into a hug. As soon as she realises what she’s done, she removes her arms as she steps back, a blush rising high on her cheeks.

Alex may look surprised by the action but she doesn’t look uncomfortable as she smiles again at her.

Thankfully Kara interrupts the moment. “You’ve met your soulmate?”

Alex turns to her sister and Lena can see the nerves behind her smile now as she nods.

Kara squeals and pulls Alex into a hug, this one lasting much longer than Lena’s. Kara pulls back grinning, “why didn’t you tell me this is great news! When did it happen? Who is it? How? I’m so happy for you!”

 “Slow down,” Alex laughs, smiling fondly at her sister who is practically vibrating with excitement, “it just happened last night.”

Kara squeals again, “who is it?”

Alex doesn’t have a chance to answer before Kara is grabbing her arm, pulling up the sleeve that had slipped down to cover the name when Lena had hugged her.

Kara’s eyes widen as she reads the name, “it’s Maggie?”

Lena feels awkward as she watches the exchange, this feels more like a sister moment that she’s interrupting now.

Alex nods, the smile gone as she nervously watches Kara, waits for her reaction.

Kara surprises them both as she squeals again, arms going around Alex to hug her once more.

“I’m so happy for you both,” Kara grins as she pulls back, arms now on Alex’s arms as she beams at her.

Lena can see the relief wash over Alex as she grins too.

“You have to tell me everything! Who kissed who first? How long have you liked her? Did you know before you kissed she was your soulmate? Is she a good kisser? Wait, don’t answer that last one I don’t want to know. Did she-“

Alex’s laugh cuts of Kara’s rambling and Kara blushes, “you’ve got to let me answer a question before you ask another one.”

Kara grins but remains silent as she watches Alex smile.

“There’s a lot I want to talk to you about but I can’t right now, I’m meeting Maggie for breakfast, I just wanted to come by and tell you both that I’d found my soulmate first.”

Lena’s surprised by her mention, maybe she has one more friend in National City than she thought.

“Ok, ok,” Kara says, now pushing Alex towards the door, “go have your breakfast date so you can come back here and tell us everything.” Lena’s heart swells at being included yet again.

“Wait,” Lena says, before Alex can leave, “did you talk to her last night or just kiss her?”

Alex blushes, “I told her I liked her then she kissed me.”

Lena grins as Kara squeals and gives her sister another hug.

“Ok, I do have to go,” Alex says before she steps forward and presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek, “but we’ll talk later.”

“Ok, have a good breakfast with your soulmate!” Both Lena and Alex laugh at Kara’s enthusiasm.

Lena is surprised when Alex turns to her next and nods her head in her direction. “Thank you,” Alex says sincerely as she smiles at Lena.

Lena nods her head in return as she smiles too, “anytime.”

With one last smile Alex turns and leaves, the door clicking shut behind her.

Kara has a smile on her face as she watches the door for a few moments after it’s closed before she turns to Lena. “Since when are you friends with my sister?”

“She stopped by last night when you were asleep on the couch. We didn’t want to wake you but she clearly had something on her mind so we talked instead. We talked about Maggie potentially being her soulmate before she decided she was going to go and talk to Maggie herself.”

“Thank you,” Kara says softly, a gentle smile on her face.

“I know how important she is to you and you’re important to me so of course I helped.”

Kara steps forward and wraps her arms around Lena. Apparently today is a day for hugs.

“Since you gave my sister a hug, I think I should get one too.”

Lena wraps her arms tighter around Kara as she sinks into the hug with a smile. “I can’t argue with that.”

As Lena stands there in the warmth of Kara's arms she knows, can feel it in her heart, Kara is her soulmate.

And the name that brands itself on her back later that night proves that she was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
